Harry Potter dhe guri filozofal
Bloomsbury Publishing Scholastic Corporation Raincoast Books Shtëpia botuese Dituria | data_e_botimit = 30 qershor 1 shtator | media_tipi = | faqe = 223 309 246 | isbn = | oclc = | preceded_by = | followed_by = Harry Potter dhe Dhoma e te fshehtave }} Harry Potter dhe guri filozofal është romani i parë i serisë Harry Potter dhe romani debut i J. K. Rowling Përmbajtja Harry Potter, 11 vjeç, nuk është një fëmijë si gjithë të tjerët: ka një vragë në ballë në formën e një vetëtime, është bir magjistarësh, dhe tamam ditëlindjen e vet zbulon fuqitë magjike dhe botën misterioze së cilës i përket. Harri ndjek një shkollë speciale, të populluar nga bufë magjikë, fshesa fluturuese, fantazma dhe piktura që flasin. Në shoqërinë e miqve të ngushtë dhe profesorëve të çuditshëm, nga një mësim te tjetri, jeta e heroit nuk rrjedh në binarët e një jete të zakonshmë dhe monotone. Përkundrazi. Rreziqe të panumërta e ndjekin. Gjatë tërë serisë së librave të Harry Potterit, atij i duhet të përballet me magjistarin më të madh të anës së errët, Lordin Voldemort apo në shqip, Lordi Fluronvdekje. Një libër ku magjia rrëfehet si jetë e vërtetë dhe e magjeps edhe lexuesin. Kritika Kritikë të shumtë si Corriere della Sera e kanë cilësuar Harry Potter dhe Guri Filozofal si një libër që shkruan për gjëra të rëndësishme në mënyrë të thjeshtë, që të rrëmben, por nuk të turbullon, që të frikëson dhe të qetëson njëherazi dhe që shpesh me humorin e bukur të bën të qeshësh. The Washington Post Book World shkruan: Nëse ju nuk keni dëgjuar për Harry Potterin, atëherë ju nuk e paskeni hapur televizorin, radion dhe gazetën këta muajt e fundit. Harry Potter dhe Guri i Filozofit është padyshim romani modern që e lumturon lexuesin... Librat e Harry Poterit kanë hyrë tashmë në histori. Po cili është sekreti i tyre? Ai u ofron fëmijëve të mijëvjeçarit të ri, shpesh të vetmuar, plot e përplotë me frikëra, një derë të magjepsur përmes të cilës mund të paraftyrosh një të ardhme të mundshme ku të zhvillosh cilësitë e tua të papritura. Në ndeshjen midis së mirës dhe të keqës, Harry fiton mbi të keqen sepse është i zgjuar dhe gjithashtu fiton sepse është njerëzor. Shih edhe Lidhje të jashtme Category:Harry Potter Category:Romane Category:Sh.B. Dituria category:Filma bazuar në roman ar:هاري بوتر وحجر الفيلسوف bg:Хари Потър и Философският камък bs:Harry Potter i Kamen mudraca ca:Harry Potter i la pedra filosofal cs:Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců cy:Harri Potter a Maen yr Athronydd da:Harry Potter og De Vises Sten de:Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen el:Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η Φιλοσοφική Λίθος en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone eo:Hari Poter kaj la Ŝtono de la Saĝuloj es:Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal et:Harry Potter ja tarkade kivi eu:Harry Potter eta Sorgin Harria fa:مجموعه داستان‌های هری پاتر fi:Harry Potter ja viisasten kivi fo:Harry Potter og Vitramannasteinurin fr:Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers ga:Harry Potter agus an Órchloch gl:Harry Potter e a pedra filosofal he:הארי פוטר ואבן החכמים hi:हैरी पॉटर और पारस पत्थर hr:Harry Potter i Kamen mudraca hu:Harry Potter és a bölcsek köve id:Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah is:Harry Potter og viskusteinninn it:Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale ja:ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 ka:ჰარი პოტერი და ფილოსოფიური ქვა km:ហេរី ផោតធ័រ និង សិលាទេព ko:해리 포터와 마법사의 돌 la:Harrius Potter et Philosophi Lapis lt:Haris Poteris ir išminties akmuo lv:Harijs Poters un Filozofu akmens mk:Хари Потер и Каменот на мудроста ml:ഹാരി പോട്ടര്‍ ആന്റ് ദ ഫിലോസഫേഴ്സ് സ്റ്റോണ്‍ mn:Харри Поттэр ба Гүн ухаантны чулуу mr:हॅरी पॉटर अँड द फिलॉसॉफर्स स्टोन ms:Harry Potter dengan Batu Hikmat nah:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone nl:Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (boek) nn:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone no:Harry Potter og de vises stein pl:Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny pt:Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal qu:Harry Potter yachaqpa ruminwan ro:Harry Potter şi Piatra Filozofală ru:Гарри Поттер и философский камень (книга) sh:Harry Potter i Kamen mudraca simple:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone sk:Harry Potter a Kameň mudrcov (kniha) sl:Harry Potter in kamen modrosti sr:Хари Потер и камен мудрости sv:Harry Potter och de vises sten th:แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์กับศิลาอาถรรพ์ tr:Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı uk:Гаррі Поттер і філософський камінь vi:Harry Potter và Hòn đá Phù thủy zh:哈利·波特与魔法石